


The Warmth of A Scarf

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Action & Romance, Almost Kiss, Alternate Canon, Bank Robbery, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Sweethearts, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Time, College, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Powers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gifts, Heroes & Heroines, Hugging, Hugs, Ice Powers, Inspired by Fanart, Love, Made For Each Other, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Scarves, Snow, Snow and Ice, Sweet, The Powerpuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Villains to Heroes, Winter, Winter Time, christmas gifts, early christmas present, ppgxrrb, scarf, snow everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: During a fight with some bank robbers, Blossom notices something about Brick's winter clothes that makes the oldest Puff unhappy and worried.Because of this, she decides to give him an early Christmas present.
Relationships: Blossom Utonium & Bubbles Utonium & Buttercup Utonium, Brick & Blossom Utoniu, Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Warmth of A Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of a mini-series within my Christmas series! The fanart created by @leecheedoodles is was just so cute that I needed to write it!
> 
> Please go check out @leecheedoodles on Instagram her art is great! Like always I'll be leaving the link to everything down below.
> 
> Links:
> 
> Instagram Link: https://www.instagram.com/leecheedoodles/
> 
> Post Link: https://www.instagram.com/p/B68stVUhxW-/
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄

It’s Christmas time in The City of Townsville. 

Snow covers the ground, the trees, and the buildings all around. A frosty wind wraps around the buildings and it coils around the citizens of Townsville, who walk down the sidewalks with one another. 

Some citizens are going to work or just spending time with one another, but most are busying themselves for the arrival of Christmas where they will spend time with the people they love.

Amongst, one of those people is none other than the leader of Townsville’s very own Powerpuff Girls, Blossom Utonium. The fiery red-haired young woman is steadily making her way along with the crowd of people, her phone held in front of her face with one hand while the other has a tight grip on a few bags that contained Christmas gifts.

That was the reason Blossom was out and about on such a beautiful, snowy day she had a few more gifts to get for her family and friends. She had typed the list out in the notes app that was on her phone, which is why she held it in front of her face as she tried to decide where she needed to go next.

“Should I head to the music shop for Buttercup or should I head towards the boutique that Bubbles likes,” Blossom thought out loud as she looked at the notes in front of her. She knew that there was a new pair of earbuds that Buttercup wanted, and she also knew that there was a dress at the boutique that Bubbles had liked.

Blossom knew that it didn’t really matter what store she went to first, but she was trying to figure out which one was closest to her so she wouldn’t have to backtrack. 

She kept her eyes on her phone as she walked. She could hear the crunch of the snow underneath her winter boots. A small shiver ran down her spine as another gust of chilly wind blew through Townsville. Blossom thought it was a little funny that she was cold since her special ability was ice breath, but even after all these years, she had never gotten used to the cold. In fact, she was cold year round even in the summer, which often annoyed her sister Buttercup, who was extremely hot-blooded.

As she stared at her phone looking through the list of the other gifts, she needed to pick up she was knocked to the side as screaming rang out around her. For a few seconds, Blossom was stunned and confused before taking notice that she was near the Townsville bank where the screams and shouts were coming from, but gunshots were added alongside them. She watched as people ran away from the bank in a panic, causing her to move to the side as to not get trampled by the people she, her sisters, and the turned good Rowdyruff Boys protected daily.

Blossom glared at the bank doors that were soon thrown open by the bank robbers, who were taking off with bags of money. 

Blossom listened to their cruel laughter and loud shouts towards one another as they ran away, causing anger and protectiveness to take over the oldest sister of the superheroine group. Without another thought, Blossom let herself lift into the air letting the bags filled with her Christmas shopping fall to the ground before she took off at top speed towards the robbers who believed they were getting away.

She caught up to them with ease just as they were turning into an alleyway to get to the getaway car that was waiting for them. She let herself speed up to move ahead of them before landing perfectly in front of them, causing the snow on the ground to kick up and blind them for a moment.

“Stealing during the Holidays…” Blossom tsked with a roll of her eyes as the robbers backed away from her, trying to get their bearings back as their minds tried to register the sudden appearance of the superheroine. “I swear that’s a whole other level of low,” She said as she watched them finally figure out who was before them. 

Blossom didn’t even bat an eye as the one in front drew his gun and aimed it at her, ready to fire if she made any sudden movements. She didn’t as she kept her eyes on the man before her, who was clearly the ringleader of the small group of criminals before her.

“Out of the way, Girly,” The leader sneered as he aimed his gun towards Blossom’s head, to which the oldest Puff gently put her hands up.

“You don’t want to do that,” Blossom spoke, trying to get him to put the gun since. She felt no fear as she stared down the barrel of the gun she knew that the gun couldn’t truly hurt her though it would leave a little bit of a bruise. “Why don’t you just put the gun down and…” She started moving ever so slightly to place her hands down before she could finish speaking, though the sound of the gun going off filled the surrounding air.

Blossom moved at the speed of light, much like her sisters and the three other members of their group were able to do. She felt the bullet rush by her head, nearly hitting her cheek as she moved. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see it hit the tire of the getaway car, but she paid no mind to it as she moved towards the robbers.

Pink streaks of light wrapped around the robbers as Blossom took them out one by one. More gunshots were fired and their sound filled the air as each robber hit the ground, dazed by the heroine’s hits. Before long the gunfire had stopped and the pink streaks of light slowly faded, revealing the small group of thieves laying on the ground knocked out cold.

“You’d think they learn,” Blossom said to herself with a shake of her head as she came to a stop back in the same spot she had been before the small fight had broken out.

Blossom looked down at them with slight annoyance as she reached into her pink coat pocket to grab her phone. She quickly unlocked it with her thumb before tapping the app on the screen labeled “Puff and Ruff Alert”. The app had been designed for their team to signal the police when they needed help to round up the criminals they defeated.

She pressed her thumb down on the button of her phone to send out her location. As Blossom focused on her phone, she didn’t notice the sound of a door opening behind her, but her head snapped up as a cry of pain came from behind her.

Blossom quickly spun around on her feet, ready for another to fight, only to stop and blink at the sight before her. 

Standing in front of her was Brick JoJo, his hand wrapped around the wrist of another burglar who was on his knees in the alley's snow in pain. There was a crushed gun in front of him that clearly was going to be used to shot at Blossom from behind.

“Now that isn’t any way to treat a Lady,” Brick said with a cold smirk as he looked down criminal who was clearly withering in pain from the grip that the oldest Ruff had around his wrist. “Especially not one that’s bulletproof and can easily beat the hell out of you,” He sneered, clearly angry about the gun that had once been pointed at the red-headed woman’s head.

Blossom looked at her the young man before her with wide eyes clearly still a little shocked to see him standing there.

“Nice of you to show up,” Blossom teased slightly after getting over her shock, a small smirk of her own coming across her face as she looked at Brick

“Hey, I don’t wanna hear it, Blossy,” Brick said as he looked as he released the man’s wrist before delivering a swift bunch to his face, knocking him out cold. He watched the man fall to the ground before turning his gaze to the Puff before him with a glare, on his face but Blossom could tell there was something like worry alongside it. “You didn’t call for backup and the only reason I knew something was up is that I heard gunshots and because I found these,” He explained as he held out his other hand that was holding a handful of shopping bags.

Blossom blinked for a second before realization struck her that the bags in Brick’s hand belonged to her, that they were the ones she had abandoned on the sidewalk to chase after the robbers.

“I was going to come back for them,” Blossom explained as she reached forward and took the bags from his hand, trying hard not to blush as their hands brushed against one another.

“Yeah, sure you were,” Brick said, the glare still on his face but Blossom could have sworn some red spread across his cheeks but she told herself it was simply the cold.

Blossom went to say something, but she cut herself off as she finally got a good look at her partner and friend.

“What on Earth are you wearing!?" Blossom demand as she looked over the man before her worry creasing her brows and filling her eyes as she looked over him.

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked blinking in surprise at Blossom's sudden change of topic as he looked down at him.

"I'm talking about how you're dressed like you're not standing in the middle of a snow-covered alley," Blossom fussed as she moved closer to him noting how he had no coat on or even a scarf on.

"This is what I normally wear," Brick said with a shrug, he saw nothing wrong with the way he was dressed he had on his usual hat, a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers none of this was out of the ordinary for him.

"You're going to get sick dressed like that!" Blossom pointed now with a glare of her own across her face as she placed her bags down on the ground and began to dig through them.

"I'm not gonna get sick," Brick said with a small laugh as he rolled his eyes ignoring the glare he got from Blossom who was clearly trying to find something in her many shopping bags. "I've got fire running through my veins remember," He pointed out before letting a small flame grow in his hand to let the oldest Puff see it.

"I don't care that you can conjure fire out of nowhere," Blossom said ignoring the flame he had created as she moved away from one bag and moved to another. She let out a small annoyed groan clearly agitated that she hadn't found what she was looking for yet. "What I care about is that you're going to get cold," She said clearly ignoring the words he had told her about him having a fire in his veins.

"Aren't you listening, Bloss?" Brick asked with an amused eye-roll as he made the flame in his hand grow a little bigger as if trying to impress her. "I told you I don't get col..." He blinked as he was cut off by something soft and warm wrapping around his neck it was only then that he noticed how close Blossom had gotten in such a short amount of time.

Blossom was standing in front of him, the flame in his hand and all with a determined look across his face. Brick blinked as he felt Blossom carefully tying something around his neck.

"And I told you that I don't care what you say," Blossom said in her commander's voice as she gently tied the black scarf she had bought for Brick around his neck. "Everyone gets cold even superheroes," She pointed out as she finished fixing the scarf before smoothing it out with her hands.

Blossom had, of course, bought the scarf while she was shopping for Christmas gifts earlier and she had thought of Brick when she saw the soft black scarf in the shop window. She had gotten it for him since she knew that Brick liked simple things and since she knew that he didn't have a scarf which now she knew why. She felt a little annoyed that she would have to find another Christmas to get him since Brick was honestly a little hard to shop for because of his simple taste but she didn't care about that as long as the man she had feelings for was warm and safe.

As Blossom fixed the scarf she hadn't noticed that Brick was staring at her with wide eyes having not expected anything she was doing at the moment. The warm flame still burned in his hand but caused no harm to the oldest Puff or to the oldest Ruff.

"There that should do it," Blossom said before pulling her hands back from where she had fixed the scarf. "At least that will help you be a little war..." She trailed off as she looked up at Brick finally seeming to notice how close the two were to one another.

Blossom felt a warm blush spread across her face as Brick blinked down at her seemingly in a slightly surprised daze.

"Um... Thanks," Brick finally managed to stutter out as he looked down at the pink wearing woman before him.

"You're welcome," Blossom spoke gently but didn't try to move away from the warmth she felt coming off of the man before her. The cold in her bones wanting her to move closer to the warmth that was coming from him. 

Blossom felt her blush deepen as she followed what the cold in her bones wanted her to do and stepped a little closer to Brick which left only a small bit of space between the two leaders as they looked into one another's eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye Blossom could see the flame in Brick's hand quickly go out before his hand fell back to his side alongside the other. His hands only stayed there for a few seconds before he carefully lifted them up and placed them carefully on Blossom's waist.

Blossom didn't flinch as she felt the hands on her waist, she only blinked at him for a moment before reaching her hands up to press against Brick's chest her hands touching the black scarf she had just fixed.

With her hands on his chest, Blossom felt Brick pull her closer until there was barely any space left between the two of them.

"Brick..."

"Blossom..."

The two spoke at the same time as they unknowingly leaned towards one another causing any space that was between the two of them to vanish.

At that moment they were so close together but soon they were snapped out of the daze by the sound of sirens filling the air causing the two to pull apart and step back.

A blush had spread across both of their faces but before either could say a word a police officer was already in the alley with them. He headed towards the both of them and began to ask questions as his men came in and began to cuff them robbers who were still knocked out on the ground.

Brick and Blossom answered all the questions that he asked both slowly forgetting about the moment that they had nearly shared.

"See you later, Brick," Blossom said as the officers began to drag the robbers to their cars. "I've got to get home it's my turn to cook dinner tonight," She explained with a smile before letting her powers lift her off the ground.

"See ya, around," Brick said back as he let his own powers lift him into the air so he could head off towards the house he and his brothers shared. "It's Butch's turn to cook tonight and I've got to make sure that Butch doesn't poison all of us or set the kitchen on fire," He said causing the Puff to laugh before nodding her head and taking off.

Brick followed her example not even a few seconds later, both flying off in a different direction towards their homes.

It wasn't until later that the thoughts of the moment that the two had nearly shared came back to them but by then they were both tucked in their beds and even though disappointment settled in their hearts slightly neither Blossom or Brick could help but smile at what nearly had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know it's Christmas time but I wanted to tell everyone about the Collection/Prompt Challenge that I created called "Prompts For The Unknown".
> 
> This is basically a horror-themed and mystery-themed Collection/Prompt Challenge. The prompts and stories that are posted there can be funny, scary, romantic, everything like that but it to be horror-themed or mystery-themed.
> 
> There are a few more rules but I'll let you all check that out for yourself since I don't want to ramble on. The link to the Collection/Prompt Challenge is down below so please go check it out! 
> 
> Prompts For The Unknown Link: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Prompts_For_The_Unknown
> 
> I'd love it if you guys joined! I've already posted a few prompts there.
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄


End file.
